


Sunshine

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cole is alive, everyone is happy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: Cole had been sick for a while. It was the flu season and, unfortunately, he was one of the unlucky ones. He got better as time passed, but still wasn’t allowed outside. Connor asked Niles if would be so kind to look after him while he and Hank went out to deal with some personal business. Niles instantly agreed; he loved children. He loved Cole, no, he adored Cole.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cmjunkinthetrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/gifts).



> A small gift for a friend, hope you like it <3

“Are you sure you’ll be able to handle him?” Connor asked nervously as he paced up and down the dim hallway. He kept fiddling his fingers as he spoke, not bothering to hide how nervous he was.

“Relax Con,” Hank sighed, “Cole’s a good boy and Niles is more than capable of taking care of him.” He said as he grabbed his favorite coat. It had seen better days but Hank had somehow attached himself to it. The loose stretched out fabric gave it a vintage look, Hank wasn’t particularly interested in fashion but he loved the worn out look of it. 

“He has a cold, not the plague.” Niles rolled his eyes as he chuckled, “We’ll be fine, you’re overreacting.” His eyes met Connor’s concerned face.

Cole had been sick for a while. It was the flu season and, unfortunately, he was one of the unlucky ones. He got better as time passed, but still wasn’t allowed outside. Connor asked Niles if would be so kind to look after him while he and Hank went out to deal with some personal business. Niles instantly agreed; he loved children. He loved Cole, no, he adored Cole. At first, Connor was afraid the two of them wouldn’t get along. Cole was a loud, curious kid and Niles was, and has always been, a very serious and quiet man. He never spoke unless he needed to, he never bothered to waste his time on things that were unimportant; it was just the way he was. Everybody was more than pleasantly surprised once the two of them started talking, Niles told him about his job, he explained how he became a S.W.A.T. member and how he met his current partner through work. With each family dinner they bonded more and soon enough became good friends. Hank and Connor were absolutely amazed by their relationship. The two of them, somehow, shattered all of their expectations in the most pleasant way. Their family was complete; well, mostly complete. Niles had been dating Gavin for a while. The two of them got along perfectly, despite Gavin’s stubbornness and Niles’ bossiness, they managed to work out just fine. Niles never believed in soulmates but he was more than positive he had found his. The two of them have briefly discussed marriage but never got far, Gavin seemed somewhat nervous each time Niles would bring it up. So Niles did the only thing he knew, he stopped talking about it.

“Your brother’s right,” Hank said as he gently placed his hand on top of Connor’s stiff shoulder. “The two of them will be more than fine, just relax,” he smiled gently, “the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we’ll be back home.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Connor exhaled sharply as he peered around the corner to find Cole drawing. He was sitting in the kitchen, wrapped in a cosy warm blanket to keep him safe. He sang playfully as he scribbled on to the paper. Connor couldn’t tell what it was but based on the numerous crayons Cole was using, Connor was sure it was something colorful.

“Glad we got that settled.” Niles smiled before he leaned over the corridor to talk to Cole. “Cole!” He called out and the kid turned towards him right away, his cheeks were bright red and he was holding a bright yellow crayon. “Come say bye to your dads,” Niles punctuated with a wink.

Cole smiled brightly as he got off the chair and ran towards the three of them, his tiny body still wrapped in the blanket. He threw himself at Connor and hugged him tightly before switching to Hank.

“Bye daddy, bye dad!” Cole exclaimed as he let go and approached Niles.

“Bye buddy, promise me you’ll be a good boy!” Connor smiled as he gently waved his hand.

“Also take care of Niles, alright?” Hank added as he opened the front door.

“I promise to be good and take care of uncle Ni!” Cole said as he wrapped himself around Niles’ right leg.

“Well you’ve heard the man,” Niles smiled as he placed his hand on Cole’s head, tangling his fingers into to kid’s hair, “I’m in safe hands, take care you two!” He quickly added.

“You too!” The two of them said in unison before chuckling loudly as they shut the doors behind them.

Niles looked down at Cole and smiled gently as he watched his dads leave before letting go of Niles and running back to the kitchen. He carefully got back on the chair and continued his masterpiece. He hummed as he scribbled around, making sure to color in each character he drew. Niles glanced at his watch as he made his way into the living room, it was 4 p.m. and he had more than enough time to prepare dinner. Cole had to be in bed by nine, he had to get enough sleep and rest well since he had an appointment with the doctor the next day. Obviously, he wasn’t thrilled about it but he knew it was for his own sake.

Just as Niles was about to sit down, he felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. He shuffled around as he tried to pull it out before glancing at the screen, he had one text message from Reed.

“My place at 7? Pizza or sushi? You choose.” 

“Sorry I’m babysitting Cole tonight, maybe tomorrow?” He typed but quickly deleted it. “Hey Cole,” Niles called out, “would you like uncle Gavin to come over?” He looked over and watched Cole’s face light up.

“Yes! Yes!” He yelled. “Can he bring Lilith with him? I want to play with her!” 

“I’m afraid Sumo wouldn’t be too thrilled to have a cat walking around his place.”

“Too bad,” Cole said in a sad tone. “But tell uncle Gavin to come!” He said determinedly as he got back to drawing.

“As you wish.” Niles smiled and sent the text, asking Gavin if he’d like to come over and relax with the two of them. 

He got no reply which meant Gavin was definitely getting ready to come over. His place wasn’t far from Hank’s, a twenty minute walk was more than enough time to reach his house. Gavin’s place wasn’t anything particularly special, it was a small white house placed at the end of the street. Despite it being small, it was much more welcoming than Niles’ apartment. Niles often thought about moving in with Gavin, the thought of the two of them living together made his guts twist in the best possible way. He’d daydream about their life together, about what they’d do, about getting up in the morning to take lazy long showers before cooking breakfast and watching television. He thought about them laughing over dinner, getting into bed to cuddle after a long day, about shopping for groceries but he had one desire above them all, Niles wanted to start a family. He was well aware neither him nor Gavin were able to give birth but he didn’t mind, adopting a child was an option he’d take even if they could have their biological children. 

“Uncle Niles?” Cole called out and snapped Niles back to reality, causing him to drop his phone. Cole laughed as he watched Niles shake his head before burying his face in his palms.

“What’s up?” Niles smiled back, his face still flushed red.

“Can I have some apple juice? Daddy says I shouldn’t drink too much or else my teeth will rot and I’ll have to go to a dentist. I hate dentists!” Cole’s face shifted from a bright smile to a cheeky pout. 

“One cup won’t harm you.” Niles replied as he got up. Cole was too short to reach the cabinet where they stored cups and mugs and the last thing Niles wanted was for the poor kid to get hurt while trying to get a cup.

He made his way to the kitchen which alerted Sumo, he ran from the living room to the kitchen as he wagged his tail happily. Niles just rolled his eyes and patted his head, he knew Sumo was here to beg for treats and he knew it was his fault for that. Dogs are intelligent creatures, they learn very fast so each time Niles came over and went into the kitchen, Sumo would rush there to beg for food with his big puppy eyes. Niles couldn’t resist his cute face and soft cries so he’d give in each time and sneak him a treat or two. He had nothing to say in his defense, he was a big animal lover and couldn’t help himself but to spoil them. Niles did his best to ignore the soft giant as he fetched a cup and placed in on the table before getting the juice out of the refrigerator. A loud knock echoed throughout the house. Cole quickly looked up from his drawing and jumped off the chair before rushing towards the door. Sumo ran after him, barking softly as he paced around the boy excitedly.

“Uncle Niles! Uncle Niles!” Cole called out, “It’s uncle Gavin! He came! Open the door! Open the door!” He said as he impatiently twirled in front of the door. 

“Well that was fast.” Niles thought out loud as he put down the bottle and rushed to the door.

“Here he is!” Gavin smiled brightly as he crouched down to hug Cole, he placed his helmet to the side and embraced the cheerful child in front of him.

“I’m so happy you came!” Cole smiled as he wrapped his little arms around Gavin.

Gavin glanced up and his eyes met Niles. He loved observing his boyfriend, lips curved in a soft smile. Even after all this time, looking at Niles gave Gavin butterflies in his stomach, he loved him more than words could describe. Niles’ icy eyes sparkled like the diamonds and his skin glistened in the light. His black turtleneck and tight pants complimented every and each curve on his body. Niles was handsome, he was beautiful, more than beautiful, he was stunning. 

Their touching moment was ruined by Sumo dragging his long tongue over Gavin’s face as he jumped around happily. 

“Damn it Sumo!” Gavin tried not to cuss as he quickly moved away, whipping his face into the sleeve of his jacket. Cole just smiled and patted Sumo on the back before looking down at Gavin’s helmet.

“What is that?” He pointed at it.

“That?” Gavin said and picked the helmet up before bringing it closer to Cole, “That’s my helmet, I use it as protection when I go out with my motorcycle.” He spoke as he spun it around so Cole could see it better. “Wanna try it?” 

Cole nodded and waited patiently for Gavin to put it on for him. He looked silly, the helmet was noticeably too big for a kid and Gavin had to hold it in place so it wouldn’t accidentally hurt him. He glanced up at Niles once again, this time he was closer, the same loving look plastered on his face. 

“Well hi there handsome.” Gavin winked at him.

“Hello Reed.” Niles greeted him and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other, it was nothing more than a gentle peck but it was more than enough for them. 

Gavin carefully took the helmet off, making sure he doesn’t hurt Cole in the process. As soon as he was free, he ran off into the kitchen to get his drawing, he was very proud of the piece he made. Gavin shook his head as he watched him run around playfully. He closed the door behind him and took off his boots, he knew Hank didn’t care about wearing shoes indoors but both Niles and Connor were thought to take them off as soon as they entered the house. 

“Look!” Cole ran back, a piece of paper in his right hand.

“Let me see that.” Gavin took it as he wrapped his arm around Niles’ waist.

On the paper were five cartoonishly drawn characters, they resembled people, they resembled them. The smallest one, whom they assumed was Cole, was in the middle, wearing a bright red shirt and purple pants. Niles’ lips curled into a smile as he noticed the tiny character was holding hands with two bigger character on each of his side. One was slightly bigger than the other, rounder too, he was dressed in what looked like a large brown coat and the other character had a yellow outfit and a green hat. Gavin chuckled a bit, the three of them looked silly, silly but cute and then they shifted their attention to the two remaining characters. The taller one was the only character dressed head from toe in black, it was Niles, it couldn’t be anybody else.

“Look that’s you.” Gavin pointed at the little man and smiled softly.

“And that’s you.” Niles smiled back as he pointed at the character next to the tall black figure.

The character that was supposed to be Gavin was positioned next to the taller figure, he had an orange t-shirt and pink short pants. A chaotic outfit Gavin would probably pull off if it weren’t for Niles. He was his guardian angel when it came to fashion. Niles was extremely stylish, he dressed up each morning and left the house looking like a goddamn model while Gavin looked like he found his clothes in trash can. The two of them looked like they didn’t belong next to each other let alone with each other, it was a strange strange relationship but surprisingly it worked. The two of them were odd in their own ways, Gavin was loud and obnoxious and Niles was quiet, way too quiet. It was a miracle the two of them got together, when the two of them informed others of their relationship, everybody thought they were kidding. Who could blame them though? The two of them were nothing alike and everybody thought they’d break up in a few days but here they were, still together, after all this time.

“That’s lovely Cole.” Niles patted Cole’s head.

“I completely agree,” Gavin said, “you’re really good at this little dude, I bet you’ll be the next big artist if you keep up with the good work.” He handed him back the paper.

“You mean like Pinaso?” Cole asked.

“Pinaso?” Niles tilted his head in confusion.

“Oh you mean Picasco?” Gavin asked and Niles let out a deep sigh.

“It’s Picasso but you tried your best Reed.” He nudged his shoulder playfully as he chuckled to himself. 

“I’m a detective not an art teacher.” Gavin rolled his eyes at Niles and made his way into the living room. 

Niles followed him and Cole returned back to the table, he pulled out a clear paper and started working on his next piece. The two of them cuddled up on the sofa as Cole sang to himself, it was a song neither of them recognized but it had a cheerful tone. Gavin pulled him closer, wrapping both of his arms around Niles’ hips as he pressed his chest against Niles’ back. He gently pressed his chin on top of the other man’s head, his deep exhales ruffled Niles’ hair. 

“I have to make something to eat.” Niles mumbled as he grabbed one of Gavin’s hands to play with his fingers. He shuffled them around before realizing Gavin had a large cut on his middle finger. He pulled his hand closer and placed a soft kiss on the wounded finger, making sure he doesn’t hurt him even more than he already was. 

“How about we order something? It’s quicker and none of us will have to do the dishes.” Gavin suggested before kissing Niles’ head. 

“I should just cook, no need to waste money on food.” He said as he cuddled up closer to Gavin, his back tightly pressed against the other man’s chest. “I do crave pizza though.” He mumbled to himself, hoping that Gavin wouldn’t hear him.

“Pizza it is then!” Gavin exclaimed as he shuffled around to reach his phone.

“No Reed, we are not getting pizza.” Niles turned around to face him, he tried to look serious but upon seeing Gavin’s face he gave up. He looked sweet, his tongue was out as he tried to focus on pulling the phone out of his pocket without moving Niles. Without thinking Niles got up, confusing Gavin as he suddenly turned around and sat back in his lap. Niles cupped Gavin’s cheeks and pulled him in for a short kiss.

“What was that for?” Gavin smirked. 

“For being cute.” Niles repled.

“I’m not cute, I’m hot.” He winked at him and Niles just scoffed and looked away.

“Cole would you like to eat pizza?” Niles called out.

“Yes!” Cole replied without looking up from his drawing.

“You heard the kid,” Gavin grinned, “it’s pizza time.” He finished as he finally pulled out his phone.

Niles scoffed silently as he got up to go check on Cole, he was still peacefully doodling but this time it seemed like he was drawing a garden. There was what appeared to be an island in the middle of a lake, surrounded my big trees and various bushes. A boat was floating on the far left of the pond, close to the bridge that connected the island to the rest of the garden. The island was mostly empty, it wasn’t green like the rest of the drawings, it had white tiles and roses bloomed in the center of it. Niles thought the garden looked familiar but couldn’t quite remember where he’d seen it. His thoughts were interrupted by two hands gently gripping his waist and pulling him closer. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Gavin before tilting his head so Reed could kiss him. He placed a quick peck on Niles lips as he hugged him tighter, embracing him lovingly.

“Mind if we join you?” Gavin asked, arms still wrapped around Niles.

“Please do!” Cole said as he pulled out two clean pieces of paper for the two of them.

Niles and Gavin sat down beside him, Cole handed them the papers and pushed the crayons closer to the two of them. Niles took the yellow crayon without much thought, he thought it would be nice to draw some flowers, perhaps sunflowers and dandelions were the right choice. He swiftly dragged the crayon across the paper, humming to himself as he looked over to see how Gavin was doing. To his surprise, Reed was doing incredibly well, he was drawing a big round pumpkin. 

“You never told me you could draw.” Niles spoke softly, still observing Gavin drawing.

“Well yeah kinda,” his lips curled into a smile, “Elijah always had amazing ideas but couldn’t quite put them down on paper, luckily I could so I often ended up helping out.” Gavin finished.

“Wait you’re only now telling me you actually helped Kamski develop nanotechnology he has been working on all these years?” Niles eyes went wide as Reed just shrugged.

“I mean if you wanna put it like that then yea.” Gavin chuckled as he continued to draw.

“What’s nanotechnology?” Cole asked curiously.

“That’s kinda complicated to explain buddy.” Gavin said. 

“It’s not,” Niles added, “uncle Reed is just a lazy bum.” He finished and Cole burst into laughter.

“He called you a bum!” Cole covered his mouth with his hands, laughing loudly as he looked at Gavin.

“Yeah, yeah.” Reed shook his head, lips curled in a soft smile.

“Don’t worry about it Cole,” Niles chuckled softly, “uncle Gavin knows I love him more than anything, isn’t that right?” He looked over at him and so did Cole.

“Whaaat?” Gavin mocked, “I had no idea, woah, isn’t that kinda gay?” He continued to tease. 

Cole laughed once again, this time louder. His little cheeks flushed bright red and he placed his hands over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his giggling. Niles just shook his head, staring at Gavin like he’s the biggest idiot on this planet but he couldn’t help but smile, barely, so nobody could see how his lips curved.

“Oh come on Ni!” He spoke up again, “you know I love you too.” He finished.

“Hmn what was that?” Niles crossed his arms and glanced over at Cole and winked, “I heard nothing, what about you Cole?”

Cole giggled and shook his head. Gavin gasped silently, pretending to be shocked and disappointed. “I trusted you Cole, I trusted you.” He dramatically gripped his chest, “I thought we were best buddies.” He continued and Cole just chuckled loudly, still attempting to silence himself. 

“Alright, alright.” Niles got up, “enough fooling around, we need to set the table before the food arrives.” He said as he went to get some plates. Both of them agreed and got straight to work. They piled up all the papers in one bunch and put it aside as they collected the crayons scattered around the table. Cole made sure to put each crayon exactly where it belonged before putting them on top of the papers and taking them to his room. Gavin stayed behind and cleaned up the table from any dust and dirt so Niles could set the table. The two of them looked at each other, both smiling as they cleaned up together. The whole atmosphere was more than domestic, it was perfect, it was lovely, it was everything Niles dreamed of.

“Hey Gavin.” Niles called out without thinking.

“Gavin?” Gavin chuckled, “must be a special occasion for you to call me by my name.” He teased

“Don’t be an ass now.” He rolled his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. Niles nervously shuffled around, playing with the hem of his shirt as he spoke.

“I’m just messing with you, what’s up?”

“You know,” Niles stuttered as he spoke, “you’ll be a great dad one day.” He said as he swallowed hard, hoping for the best.

“You think so?” Gavin asked cheerfully and Niles instantly relaxed.

“I know so.” 

“Thanks,” Gavin smiled, “you’ll be an even better one.” He said as he walked over to him. He wrapped his hands around Niles’ waist and pulled him in for a gentle hug. Without hesitation Niles hugged back, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck. He felt at ease now, knowing that Reed was on the same page as him. 

“Thank you Gavin.” Niles whispered softly while stroking Gavin’s hair. He said nothing in reply just hugged him tighter, squeezing him between his arms as he nodded. Niles was hopefully now, he knew there was a chance for him and Gavin to start a family now. He felt calm knowing that he might have what Connor has, a place to call home, people to call family. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he buried his face into Gavin’s shoulder, he loved him and he was more than sure Gavin felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first time writing a fic that didn’t include smut, it was oddly refreshing, had a lot of fun.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ apervertedsquid


End file.
